Reunited  Last
by MonkeyZebraPrint
Summary: harry finds out he has a twin sister then his twin sister moves closer after she learns of her brother possible nancy and draco action
1. WTF

Harry Potter Point of View

One day Dumbledore pulled Harry into his office to tell him some very shocking news.

"Harry I have some very shocking news for you."

"What is it sir, what is the news."

'I'm not sure you want to know what I have to say."

"Just tell me sir I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Sir I'm sure."

"Harry you have a sister."

"WHAT!"

"I told you I did not think you were sure."

"Well, sir I'm just a little shocked."

"Well Harry when I figured it out I myself I was shocked too."

"Where does she live sir?"

"Well Harry sadly she doesn't even live on this continent."

"Where does she live sir?"

"Well Harry she lives in North America."

"Where does she live to be exact sir?"

"Ok I'll tell you she lives in a small town in South Dakota called Huron."

After Dumbledore and Harry's conversation about his sister. Harry asks:

"Sir, what she look like?

Can I tell anybody?

When can I meet her?

Why isn't she here like I am?"

"Well Harry I will answer all of you questions in the morning I'm going to let you think about what I have said overnight."

That night harry went to bed pondering all of the things that Dumbledore said. When he fell asleep, he began to dream of a girl with blonde hair with a brownish tint she had the most wonderful colored blue eyes. The next morning he went to see Dumbledore to ask him why he dreamed of that girl. In addition, who was she?

End of Harry Potter Point of View

Nancy Harmdierks Point of View

Nancy is talking to her principal who understands what is happening to her. He is going to tell her the truth about her real identity.

"I was sleeping over at my brother's house for the night and I had this weird dream of a boy with jet-black hair with green eyes who is this boy what is the meaning of this dream." Said Nancy.

"Well truthfully he is your brother" says her principal.

"What I only have two brothers not THREE."

"Actually you only have one brother, and he lives in Europe."

"What how did this happen?"

"Well the truth is that you are a witch and your brother is a wizard and you were separated when your parents were killed when you were less than 1 year old."

"What I thought the people I'm currently living with are my real parents."

"Well your real name is Nancy Potter and you have a twin brother named Harry and he is living with your aunt, uncle, and cousin in Europe."

"WOW! Why didn't you tell me before."

"Well I was forbidden to tell you until your brother was told by his "principal" that you even existed."

"When can I see my brother, sir?"

"Well you have to wait until I am told for sure that he even wants to meet you."

"When will that be sir?"

"Sadly Nancy I can't tell you when that will be."

"Ok sir I will wait, but will you tell me when the time comes when you receive word about him I really want to meet him."

"Nancy I promise you that I will tell you."

"Thank you sir I have one last question."

"What is it Nancy."

"Sir Does he even know my name?"

"No Nancy he doesn't."

"Will you tell his principal to tell him my name?"

"Yes Nancy I will do that when he writes me back."

"Thank You sir."

End of Nancy Point of View


	2. AN

AN

Sorry if I haven't updated yet since this week has been hectic I have finals then I have some major cleaning to do at home.

I hardly get onto a computer at my house that allows me to get on her sorry if you're waiting trust me it will be a good chapter when I end up writing it.

VAMPGIRLYGIRL


	3. The aftermath of learning of each other

2. The aftermath of learning of each other

The next day Dumbledore wrote to Nancy's principal and informed him that Harry would like to know Nancy's name. Also that Harry would like to meet his sister some time soon.

After Nancy's principal informed her of Dumbledore's letter she told him that she wouldn't mind Harry knowing her name since she already knew his. When Nancy's principal told her that Harry wanted to meet her soon she became extremely happy.

The next day Harry wrote to Nancy and she was excited to find the letter. The letter read:

Dear Nancy,

Hi I am your brother Harry and I didn't know you even existed until a couple of days ago. I would really like to meet you sometime soon. I know that you may not want to see me at all, but Dumbledore told me it would be worth a try by writing to you.

He also told me that you like to be different from everybody around you. Your principal has written to Dumbledore and to me bout you like that you are short for being 15 like me, also that you like to read profusely (upon reading that part I thought that you would be great friends with my friend Hermione she also likes to read), and that you have an addiction to chocolate (I have the same one).

Nancy I would appreciate it if you would let me come visit you where you live. I know you may not know much about me but I will inform you of some things people like to know about me.

Here are some of the things I would like you to know: I have black hair and green eyes, I love chocolate, my 2 friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, my girlfriend is Ron's sister Ginny, I am in Gryffindor, and I would like you to move here.

With Love,

Your brother

Harry

The next day Nancy wrote back to Harry. And her letter reads:

Dear Harry,

I was so excited to get you letter. I would love it if you would come to see me, but here is the thing I live with a family that doesn't know that I am a witch so I have no clue how well they would handle the news that I have a brother and that I am a witch and that you are a wizard.

I'm sorry if you didn't really appreciate learning that fact. But I know that I wouldn't mind you coming here, but first of all I will have to help you get permission to come into the states since my government is that strict. I know it will take a while to get that permission but it will be worth it.

Here are some other facts my principal didn't tell you:

I highlight my hair if you don't know what that is you might want to ask your friend Hermione since she might be able to tell you what it means, I have blue eyes although yours are green mine occasionally change to green, I have a dog named Kendra, I don't have a boyfriend, and I love to cook I learned from Dumbledore that you actually know how to cook too.

With Love,

Your sister

Nancy

A/N: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own Nancy she is a character from my mind.

VAMPGIRLYGIRL


End file.
